A Gorey Demise
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: Nyx is bored on a Saturday night. She listens to her iPod. This can only end one way. Very gorey. Rated T for blood and other stuff. R&R. Song-fic.


**(A/n) It's odd because I hate song-fics yet I am making a second one... I don't own IZ or A Gorey Demise by Creature Feature but I do own Nyx and the lack of a plotline. I never have a plotline... Enjoy chicos and chicas. **

**Nyx's POV:**

Staring at my ceiling that was basically a bunch of wires is not what I had planned for my Saturday night. I had planned to go out to the movies with Kat, Kota, Dab and Sam. That plan was screwed because of Kota getting a fever and Dab's allergies. So thus ends me slowly decomposing from boredom. I sat up with great difficulty and slumped over in a question mark shape. I looked at my iPod with sorrow and pushed the shuffle button. A Gorey Demise by Creature Feature blasted from the speakers.

"TURN THAT CRAP DOWN, NYX!" Zim screamed from somewhere.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU IDIOT!" I hollered right back at him. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the rock music. The beginning was odd but it was... different. When I closed my eyes, the oddest thing happened. I pictured all my old victims.

_A is for Amber who drowned in a pool, B is for Billy who was eaten by ghouls, C is for Curt with disease of the brain, D is for Daniel derailed by a train. E is for Erik who was buried alive, F is for Frank who was stabbed through the eye, G is for Greg who died in the womb, H is for Heather who was sealed in a tomb. _

The memory flashes wouldn't cease and I saw the small human child I had mercilessly pushed into the pool and slapped duct tape over her mouth so no one could hear the screams. The young Vortian I had summoned... 'help' against, the older Irken who I had incessantly injected with poisons thus driving him to the hospital with brain damage, the Planet Jackers I ran over with that train I hijacked, and the one man who I kidnapped and buried. The Irken I stabbed in the eyes, which lead to the brain. The pregnant woman I killed also killing her unborn child and the young Thumpian I trapped in a cave after he had helped me track down a target.

_I is for Isaac who lost his front brakes, J is for Johnny who was bitten by snakes, K is for Kim who was shot in the head, L is for Larry who bled and bled, M is for Marie who was burnt to a crisp, N is for Nick who was pummeled by fists, O is for Olive who lived life too fast, P is for Pat who swallowed some glass._

I saw the teenager whose car I had stolen the brakes from for a project. The Irken who I sicced some snakes on. The memory of the young human who I shot through the head without another thought, the Vortian who I cut with my PAK legs, leaving him to bleed to death, the Planet Jacker whom I pushed into his own sun, the experiment Zim had who I beat until he no longer was breathing, the girl who sped through life until I made her come to a screeching halt. The face of the Thumpian whom I forced glass down his throat flashed past my eyes.

_Q is for Quinton who took the wrong trail, R is for Reyna who rotted in jail, S is for Steve who was shot with a bow, T is for Tory who froze in the snow. U is for Uric who was tramped by hooves, V is for Vanessa who fell from a roof, W is for Will who was hit with a car, X is for Xavier who sunk in the tar, Y is for Yesi who fell out a plane and Z is for Zack who simply went... insane. _

I pictured the boy who I gave the incorrect map to on purpose which led him not to the clearing but a deep pit where he broke his neck. I saw the Irken whom I left for dead in Irken jail. I remembered the young Vortian who I shot in the heart with a bow and arrow, the small girl I threw out into the Earth winter and left to die, the Thumpian who I pushed in front of human horses and watched him slowly bleed to death, the Planet Jacker I pushed from the roof of my old base. I saw the boy whom I hit with a car at about eighty earthen miles per hour, the Irken I pushed into the tar pits while we were on a date, the Thumpian whom I was to go skydiving with but 'forgot' to give her a parachute and the human whom I drive insane. On the last guitar chord, my eyes shot open, my last victim's face fresh in my mind as I got up and ran to his house.I pounded on the door and when he answered the door, I kissed him. I backed away, screamed, and then proceeded to run all the way to the glowing green house that I lived in. I had no idea what had come over me and now, in the same position I had been before I turned on my iPod but no sorrow just the thought: _What the hell did I just do?_ The door to my room slowly creaked open and I saw the latest victim standing in the doorway.

"What was that?" The person asked, almost in a hushed, wondrous whisper. A swell of emotions overwhelmed me, the most prominent one being anger._ Why am I feeling these feelings? It's their fault._ I narrowed my eyes and a psychotic smile overtook my face. I was an Irken, I should only loathe and feel pride and an allegiance to my leaders, whomever they may be! Spider legs came out of my PAK and hoisted me up. The victim's eyes widened and so did my smile. I could almost taste the fear on my tongue, almost smell it. I lived for that kind of thing. The closer I got to it the more fear the victim radiated.

"N-nyx," He stammered, fear evident in his eyes and he was shaking like a leaf. "What a-are you do-doing?"

"I shouldn't feel ANYTHING! But you. Oh _you._" Loathing rolled off my body in waves and my eyes were narrowed as small as they possibly could be. I practically spat each word, hate coating each one like a bitter chocolate, sweetly sour. "You make me feel all these other emotions and that shouldn't be happening. You're logical, so think of it this way. I get rid of the thing that is causing this and the feelings will go away, simple!" I spread my arms wide, almost baring my sharp, lethal teeth in what some would call 'a smile'.

The victim gulped and I thought_ humph! Weakness, he deserves to die. _I thrust one Pak leg into his frail body and felt his heart pop and a shocked gasp came out of his mouth, mixed with pain.

"Nyxie..." He slowly bled out ruby red blood and dropped to his knees in pain. My furious, murderous, homicidal haze cleared and the spider legs retracted. For a moment I was confused about what had happened then all the pieces clicked together in my mind. I screamed, much like I had after I kissed him.

"No!" I shrieked. I kneeled down and tried to patch up the wound but it was far too deep and much too bad. The next words I spoke came out as almost a whisper. "I've gone too far. What have I done?" I could do nothing but watch him slowly bleed to death. When I was positive he had died, I knelt my head and let one tear slide down my undisguised face. "I'm a monster." My hands were trembling and I balled them into fists and pounded the floor. I calmed down after a while and bowed my head. I murmured an Irken prayer and swallowed, feeling as if there was a lump in my throat. I stroked his hair and noticed he was even paler when he was dead. I couldn't bring myself to move or look away, it was as if I was watching a train wreck, I was unable to look away even though I really wanted to. I hugged myself, feeling very cold. Suddenly, I realized I had never felt like this ever. Then I remembered the name for this feeling: guilt. All of a sudden, I smiled. The _smile_ proceeded to laughter and I felt as if I was drunk. The laughter took a turn for the psychotic as I looked down at my latest victim. I looked at my last victim and said "Well even though you were insane, I believe you made me a victim as well. My name doesn't start with Z but neither does yours!" His mouth looked almost like it was smiling and the corner of my brain that hadn't lost it said to me _Whoa, Nyx. Slow down, you might've killed him but don't go crazy. _

I smiled and spoke back," Well screw you brain." I smiled drunkenly and giggled incessantly. My head snapped up and I had an idea. Well he was dead so... I picked out a laser from my PAK. I raised the laser to my head and pulled the trigger. The last thing I saw was Dib's blood all over the room, mixing with mine. The last thing I heard though was Creature Feature singing and I smiled.

"Lalalalalalalala." I sang along as my eyesight faded to oblivion.

My final thought was _Dib I love you. I hope you realize that even in death... _

**No POV:**

The Irken's heart thudded one last time and her eyes slid shut. The human's body next to her grew colder and colder as hers was. The last thing the human had thought before oblivion was _What did I do to you Nyx? _But he hadn't any life left to say it. And now in the after life they see each other once again, one with a hole in his heart and one with a hole in her head, they walked side by side, letting everything from before go and starting a clean slate.

**(A/n) Well... that was... darkish. Well I believe Nyxie just committed suicide after killing Dib in a fit of rage. Actually Nyx went insane first. Yeah... Nyx had a lot more victims than listed in the fic but I only chose twenty-six of them. I strongly advise listening to the song while reading this. And yes in this Nyx loves Dib but hates him for making her feel emotions. This was their gorey demise. R&R peoples. Kiss a llama. **


End file.
